Prefusion Era: The God of Monsters Arc
by Brandon Storm
Summary: It was enevitable all these hero's and villains set in one universe they had to meet eventually, Now Dr. Animo is lurking in the shadows he sees the power of this universe and intends to make it his own. Set before the war. K   for cartoon violence.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Fusion Era

A set of drabbles with occasional plot lines chronicling events that preceded the war. It was inevitable all of these super heroes' and super Villains all set in one universe they were bound to meet sometime.

The God of Monsters Arc

Chapter 1

Divided

Dexlabs

Dexter was in his lab busily cranking away with his wrench when he heard a familiar intruder alert alarm.

Dee-Dee said Dexter.

Dexter hopped onto a hover bike and sped off arriving at a large lever that read in bold red and capital letters, IN CASE OF DEE-DEE.

This time I will not be caught off guard yelled Dexter with burning passion!

Dexter yanked down on the lever and a pedestal dramatically rose up from the ground on top of it was a big red button, a door opened in the pedestal revealing freshly baked brownies and a fan blew the sent all over the lab.

Dee-Dee cannot possibly resist the smell of freshly baked brownies, and when she sniffs those brownies out she will find the button she can't possibly resist pushing a big red button and when she does she will fall into my trap and then I will finally KICK HER OUT OF MY LABORATORY yelled Dexter!

Hey Dexter said Dee-Dee Eating a trey of brownies.

But… you… button… full proof said Dexter confused?

You were talking too load, brownie said Dee-Dee offering Dexter a brownie.

Dexter, defeated toke the brownie when the alarms sounded again.

Computress, I have found the intruder said Dexter.

Negative said Computress.

Excuse me said Dexter?

Genetic tracking device identified the intruder known as Dee-Dee as entering the laboratory through the main entrance, the secondary intruder entered the laboratory through the astronomy sector said Computress.

Initiate teleportor, send myself and dodger suit # 36 to the Astronomy sector and send Dee-Dee to her usual play room said Dexter.

Both Dexter and Dee-Dee disappeared in a flash of light: Dexter reappeared in another section of the lab alongside one of his dodge ball suits.

Ok now who is it now said Dexter.

Dexter climbed into the suit and saw several large headed cross between crabs and electric eels crawling all over the telescope.

So Mandarks sending mutants now, well it's a nice change in pace to the usual robots said Dexter.

Dexter fired a single dodge ball at the mutants ricocheting off of them and into each other not simply knocking them out, but hammering them out.

Well that's the end of that Computress prepare to send a message to Mandark, I wish to boast my victory said Dexter proudly.

Dexter suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a buzz saw cutting through steal he looked up to see the source of that unmistakable sound, a hole being cut in the ceiling; a circle that was the ceiling being cut through dropped to the floor and a humanoid creature leaped out; the creature has half a cloak covering his right side, a mass of tentacles replacing the left arm, a bagpipe cannon replacing the right arm, and pair of what looked like gorilla arms for feet.

Computress, hold that call said Dexter!

The creature fired a sonic blast at Dexter; Dexter jumped up high to avoid the blast and landed at one of the upper levels of his laboratory; the creature used it's tentacles to yank himself to Dexter's level and delivered a earth shattering blast to Dexter destroying the suit and the walkway in the process.

Who are you said Dexter barely able to speak.

Cannon said the Creature.

Cannon looked at the telescope as the smaller creatures from earlier successfully unbolted it from its base, followed by a pair of slimy hands lifting it out of the laboratory.

Got to go said Cannon.

Cannon swung back to the telescope and rode it out before Dexter blacked out.

Dexter awoke in a Dexlabs medical facility in a bed.

Oh what hit me said Dexter.

High powered sonic cannon said Computress.

What said Dexter?

A hologram appeared in front of Dexter with the words High Powered Sonic cannon written on it.

Miserable pain in my rear end gave me short term hearing lost said Dexter his accent as fiery as ever.

Shall we include sound proofing in future models of mecha suits said Computress through the hologram.

Make it so status on my injuries said Dexter?

Cracked ribs, crushed foot said Computress again through the hologram.

So I can get out of here I want the final moments of my suit on my desk ASAP I will consider it a stress test said Dexter.

Under stood said Computress handing Dexter a cane with a robotic arm.

Dexter got out of the hospital bed using the cane and began walking down the halls.

Computress I want the security footage above the astronomy lab at the time of the theft said Dexter.

The video displayed Cannon using a bladed mono-wheel to cut a hole in the roof and he came in then above the hole a red portal appeared and the Hybrid creatures came out then the slime arms and they dragged the Telescope, hybrids, and Cannon into the portal before it disappeared.

Computress list all manufacturers of genetic technology said Dexter.

The names were displayed across a holo-cube that appeared beside Dexter.

No Mandark industries, that makes since I suppose Mandark is incapable of coming up with an original ideal and that creature was definitively original, cross reference the list of splicer's with our competitors this could be a case of corporate sabotage said Dexter.

The list disappeared.

No match sir said Computress.

A rogue then search for any rogue geneticists with the skill and or equipment to make something like Cannon said Dexter.

One name appeared on the list.

Dr. Aloysius Animo, former veterinarian turned mad gene splicer commits crimes that border on terrorism using animals mutated to have a gigantic size said Computress.

Could he have made Cannon said Dexter?

Affirmative, he has on prior occasions acquired alien genetic material most retaining super human abilities said Computress.

Does he do mercenary work; he could be doing corporate espionage for one of our rivals said Dexter.

Negative; if he requires something he takes it someone comes after him he sends his creations after them said Computress.

Then for what use does he have for my telescope said Dexter?

One of his prior inventions incorporated a telescope which would have allowed him to mass mutate life forms the creation was the first instance in which he incorporated alien genetics said Computress.

What stopped him said Dexter.

Unknown, classified by the government said Computress.

So naturally he can do more damage by using my more advanced technology, lock onto the telescopes tracking device my technology will not be used in such a manner said Dexter!

Might I protest, send the coordinates to the military surely they can deal with this while you recover said Computress.

[Sigh], make it so, but send some of my remote control fighter drones to assist them, I will not be completely uninvolved said Dexter.

After half an hour Dexter was in his conference room in holo conference with a man named General Steel.

I see your concern, this will be dealt with, and we have access to a specialist who had dealt Animo humiliating defeat after humiliating defeat, he's more than enough said General Steel.

Still I will be sending some of my security drones to assist this "specialist" like any genius Dr. Animo has improved his work said Dexter.

In route to Florida everglades

Ben fell asleep listening to music on his Digi-downloader when he woke up from a call from Gwen which appeared on Ships monitor.

Hey Ben how you doing said Gwen?

Sleepy never liked jetlag said Ben.

Well you need to check it out what ever Animo's up to it's going to be disastrous said Gwen.

Yah don't worry about all I need is a good night sleep and I'm good tell the Kinecelerans I said hi said Ben.

Ben looked out the window and saw that he was overhead the everglades; Ship landed on solid ground, Ben walked out of Ship and Ship turned back to normal before hopping into Ben's knapsack.

Stay in there, if I lose you I'll never hear the end of it said Ben.

Ben noticed rustling in the bushes he readied the Ultimatrix when a Dexbot came out.

Are you friend or foe said Ben!

A hologram of Dexter appeared in front of the Dexbot.

That depends on who's asking said Dexter.

What are you, Russian said Ben?

Why does everyone think that, answer the question said Dexter!

Ben Tennyson General Steel sent me said Ben.

You seem too young to be working for the military said Dexter?

I don't work for them, Haven't you heard of me, I've been all over the news said Ben?

The Dexbot scanned Ben's face.

Oh my, what did you do to get this guy so angry at you said Dexter!

I've been known to rack up property damage said Ben shamefully.

Suddenly the area was filled with bagpipe music.

What's that said Ben?

Suddenly Cannon landed in front of Ben and the Dexbot forcing the two to scatter; Ben landed in a trench and turned into Swampfire.

Swampfire: Bagpipes as a weapon who are you the KND said Ben?

Ben toke control of the swamp and created an arm out of plant material, grabbed Cannon and pinned him to the ground.

And stay there said Ben.

I must admit I am impressed said Dexter.

Thanks said Ben.

Suddenly Dexter and Ben heard growling coming from all around them from out of the swamp came the hybrid creatures from before plus walking gluttonous slime balls that look like they're the owners of the arms that stole the telescope.

We're outnumbered said Dexter in a matter of fact fashion.

Then we'll just make more of us said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and turned from Swampfire into Echo-Echo; Cannon burst from his trap sending the multiple Echo-Echo's flying all over the swamp.

Not Good Not Good Not Good said Ben.

Cannon and Dexter immediately locked eyes.

Remember me; Computress the new model of Dodger said Dexter.

A similar Mecha suit from before with Dexter in it replaced the lone Dexbot in a flash of bright white light; Cannon fired a sonic blast at Dexter which seemingly disappeared when it hit Dexter.

Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me said Dexter.

Cannon grabbed Dexter by the foot and thrashed him around before throwing him a sizable distance.

Shame on you said Cannon!

In one of the craters Cannon saw Ship dragging himself out of Ben's Knapsack; Cannon grabbed Ship and began squeezing the life out of the tiny alien while the many Echo-Echo's glared angrily.

Leave… the… little guy… alone said Ben.

[GRRRRR], Ultimatrix said Cannon said Cannon holding out one of his tentacles.

Not… going… to… happen said Ben.

Cannon continued to squeeze Ship and taunted Ben with his tentacle; all the Echo-Echo's reformed into the lone alien then Ben tapped the Ultimatrix and a ripple of green energy surged through the tiny alien replacing him with a taller blue form.

Ultimate Echo-Echo said Ben in his newly acquired deeper voice.

Ben deployed three sonic disks and lined them up one in front of the other in front of him.

I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE said Ben screaming into the disks.

Erupting from the disks was a massive sonic attack echoing Ben's warning and nailing Cannon square in the chest; Ship instinctively transformed into space craft form and was able to stabilize himself mid flight; Cannon, and most of the swamp, or should I say parking lot were not so fortunate, Cannon was fired over dozens of miles creating the illusion that he had crashed into the moon; Dexter emerged from what was left of the swamp only slightly battered.

I'm beginning to see why this Will Harangue despises you said Dexter.

I beat him didn't I said Ben?

And destroyed 200 square miles of swampland and any trace of my stolen equipment or Dr. Animo's base in the process said Dexter the tone of his accent rising.

That last one doesn't sound too bad argued Ben!

You also destroyed any evidence that could lead us to what Animo was planning said Dexter.

Well when you put it that way said Ben.

Dexter observed Cannons soldiers scattered bloodied and bruised over the landscape of what was once a swamp while Ben's focus was on the injured pet of his girl friend.

[Sigh], Computress we have few hundred prisoners and an alien life form to transfer to the infirmary due so immediately said Dexter.

Ben, Dexter, Ship, and the mutants were teleported in a similar manner to Dexter's entrance back to the Dexlabs building.

Cool said Ben.

Dexter stepped out of his Mecha-suit and robotic assistants toke it away and handed Dexter his crystal tipped, Dexlabs emblem engraved cane.

Little young for a cane aren't you questioned Ben mockingly?

Prior injury it will heal said Dexter in his standard Russian matter of fact fashion accent.

So where's the little guy, no offence but I don't trust him in the hands of, son of Frankenstein said Ben again in a mocking fashion.

I'm not the son of… oh I see I will take that as both a compliment and an insult by the way said Dexter.

Good now than the little guy said Ben.

Computress two to the infirmary said Dexter.

Ben and Dexter were teleported to the infirmary and appeared beside Ships dog sized bed.

Sleeping like a baby said Ben.

One of Dexter's Dexbot's, painted as if it were a nurse, came up to Dexter with a digital clipboard.

Sir we think you should see this said the Dexbot.

Dexter toke the clip board.

This Ship is an Evo said Dexter.

What, no he's an alien said Ben.

My test results disagree said Dexter.

Well Ships species was formed by a nanotech disaster on a small alien moon maybe that's it said Ben.

And yet the similarity is close enough to fool my tests; with your permission I would like to study him with information from him I could be able to stabilize the Evo Crisis said Dexter.

You'd have to ask my girlfriend he's her Pet said Ben.

What's her Phone Number said Dexter.

Undisclosed location

Cannon, Battered, bruised, and bloodied opened a door to a large room the lights coming on as he walked in; he walked by large specimen tubes with the siluets of twisted and mutilated creatures inside; Cannon walked into the center of the base and fell down on his knees in front of the busy Animo.

Forgive me my lord, I have failed you said Cannon.

No need my faithful servant, thanks to you Tennyson now believes he destroyed my base and my equipment, you have given me the element of surprise, now rest my faithful servant, you have earned it, and don't worry about Tennyson the honor to crush him belongs to me said Animo.

Thank you my lord said Cannon.

Cannon slumped into a similar tube that's holding his brethren and disappeared inside at the same time Animo walked up to another specimen tube and released the Mammoth creature inside.

Equinox I have a job for you said Animo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We Fall

Julie was in the hall way cuddling Ship while Ben and Dexter looked at Ships test results.

Interesting said Dexter.

Your going to have to connect some of those dots said Ben?

Ship possesses elements not native to earth, and his nanites are made of level 10 tech earth bound nanites are only level 3 said Dexter.

Well they were made by the single most advanced race in the universe said Ben.

Sounds like someone I should meet said Dexter.

So anything useful said Ben?

These elements appears to be a essential part of the tech level if I'm to use this technology to stabilize the Evo Crisis then I will require access to these materials said Dexter!

I'll see what I can do said Ben.

Rex was walking down the halls when he noticed Julie and Ship and began walking towards them; Ben and Dexter also noticed Rex and both came out of the lab to meet him.

How did you get in here questioned Dexter in his fiery Russian accent.

Rex kicked Dexter out of the way and used a smack hand to grab Ship, smash him into a wall, and then used the boogie pack to fly through the ceiling.

SHIP yelled Julie!

He's not getting far said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and shrieked as his form was replaced with that of Jetray.

Jetray shrieked Ben as he flew out of the hole made by Rex.

Ben quickly caught up with Rex and neuro shocked one of his thrusters forcing him to crash into the desert.

Well if he wants a fight said Rex.

Rex used one of his smack hands to burrow into the desert; Ben in turn transformed into Armodrillo and joined Rex Underground then, with explosive force, Rex was launched into the air.

Time for an old dog to learn some new tricks said Rex.

Rex squeezed Ship; Ship's body became riddled with blue circuitry and Rex's arm was replaced with Ship as an Obliterator; the Obliterator lived up to its name as Rex fired it at Ben; Ben responded with Chromastone who absorbed the energy and fired it back at Rex which shot him directly to the door step of the providence base; Rex looked at his hand and saw that he lost Ship and he saw that Ben was flying right at him.

No time to look for it now said Rex.

Rex looked up to see the providence building catch on fire and smiled as he left through a red portal right before Ben arrived.

Where did you go said Ben?

A flaming hunk of something shot threw the roof of the building and landed directly in front of Ben; from the crater emerged what resembled a feral armored cyborg where wolf/hedge hog Evo.

I take it that you're the one who's been smashing things around here said Ben.

The Evo lunged at Ben and smashed him square into a rest room followed by the untimely deactivation of Ultimatrix.

Well this isn't good said Ben.

5 providence agents came in and attempted to bring the rampaging Evo down and were swiftly dispatched by being pinned to a wall by flying blades coming out of the Evo's arms.

Ok, time to end this said Ben!

Ben slammed down the Ultimatrix and his form was replaced by that of a hulking walking furnace.

NRG yelled Ben!

Ben fired a radioactive beam of energy at the Evo smashing it through a wall and then chased after him into a large the Petting Zoo.

What are they doing in this place said Ben!

More blades were shot at Ben but simply bounced off NRG's suit; Ben turned around and blasted the Evo with a radiation beam and shot him across the Petting Zoo.

He's going to be sore in the morning said Ben!

Ben turned back to normal and met up with Agent Six and Bobo.

Hey someone with the ability to grow and control machines broke into my friend's lab and stole my girl friends pet alien and brought him here and I really need to get him back said Ben.

That's impossible said Six confused and shocked!

Suddenly tremors were felt in the soil and the Evo erupted out of the ground, grabbed Ben and dragged him underground.

Sir we have a problem said Six into his communicator.

On the other side of the Petting Zoo Ben as Armodrillo smashed the Evo clean out of the ground; the Evo dug his claws into the ground and sent out a pulse of blue circuitry flowed across the entire petting zoo.

That can't be good said Ben.

Suddenly twisted Evo's of all shapes and sizes began coming in by the dozens circling Ben before the Evo Ben was fighting retreated.

This cannot be good said Ben.

In Doctor Holiday's lab she was desperately trying to help the rest of the providence agents get a grip on the chaos in the base when Agent Six called.

Six please tell me you have some good news said Dr. Holiday.

I may, some sort of shape shifting Evo broke into the base looking for someone matching Rex's said Six.

Why is someone chasing after Rex said Dr. Holiday?

A question to be asked when we find them said Six.

Well where are they asked Dr. Holiday?

A turkey Evo was thrown into Dr. Holiday's window; Dr. Holiday looked out the window to see Armodrillo smacking around Evo's.

I found the shape shifter, He's fighting the Evo's in the Petting Zoo said Dr. Holiday.

A Flying Squirrel Evo was flung into Dr. Holiday's window.

And he's winning said Dr. Holiday as the squirrel slid off the window.

Can you tell where he is said Six?

Just follow the trail of destruction said Dr. Holiday.

Reminds me of Rex said Bobo.

On it said Six.

In the petting zoo Ben had just finished off the last of the Evo's when the first one showed up again.

Oh great not you again said Ben.

The Evo attacked Ben and slammed Ben's Ultimatrix causing it to turn off.

Oh man said Ben.

The Evo grabbed Ben by the shoulders and with one fell flip sent him flying into the air; Ben slammed the Omnitrix and turned into Spider Monkey and nervously clung to the ceiling when Agent Six and Bobo flew up to him on Six's hover board.

We need to talk said Six!

Suddenly more blades were shot at them and nailed Six in the hover board and sent Six and Bobo careening into the forest; Ben jumped after them and put Bobo and Six into a web net and put them in a tree and caught himself with a web before chasing after the Evo.

Hey, what about us said Bobo?

Six cut himself and Bobo from their makeshift crash bag and they both ran off in the direction of Ben and the Evo he was chasing; after several minuets Ben finally caught up with his speedier opponent, Ben attempted to web the Evo but the Evo simply grabbed the line of web and used it fling Ben into a tree.

Spider Monkey isn't much of a match for you so how about… said Ben tapping the Ultimatrix.

Suddenly Spider Monkey's muscles bulged and his form was replaced by a gargantuan humanoid tiger.

RATH, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING EVO, NO ONE THROWS RATH INTO A TREE yelled Ben!

After those words both Rath and the Evo traded blow for blow traversing the length of the petting zoo three times just from being punched there by each other until the Evo finally had enough; the Evo plunged his claws into the soil assuming control of every Nanite in the Petting Zoo in one fell swoop.

That is not good said Ben!

Ben was immediately hit so hard that he was shot out of the Petting Zoo and was saved from the resulting crash only by Rath's invulnerability.

Owe what hit me said Ben?

Suddenly the ground trembled and emerging from the ruins of the providence base was what could only possibly be described as the entire Petting Zoo getting up and walking away with the Evo embedded where its nose should be.

LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROCK MONSTER NOBODY KICKS RATH OUT OF ANYWHERE yelled Rath angrily.

The Evo stomped Rath like he was ant forcing Ben to turn back when the Evo removed its foot and just in time for Six and Bobo to pick him up.

He may be helpful grab him said Six.

Bobo Grabbed Ben and dragged him onto the hover board then the three of them flew to the Key Ship; on the Key Ship Six and Bobo dragged Ben onto a table.

Got a patient for yah Doc said Bobo.

Doctor Holiday examined Ben.

He's unconscious; what is this said Doctor Holiday examining the Ultimatrix.

This will wake him up said Bobo.

Bobo grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water and splashed it all over Ben rather rudely waking him up.

CHIA, what was that for said Ben before shaking the water out of his hair.

You were unconscious and there's a lot of innocent people down there that can use your help said Dr. Holiday pointing to the town the Evo was heading for.

I'm on it said Ben slapping down the Ultimatrix.

Ben's form was replaced with Big Chills who immediately phased through the ship and went to fight the Evo while Dr. Holiday and Six looked on.

Why would he come here asked Six?

He's going where he feels the safest that's here said Dr. Holiday.

Ben dive bombed the Evo and phased through him in the process freezing it from the inside out.

Chill out said Ben.

The hulking mass of Evo began to crack and soon it was shattered and the base form of the Evo leaped out and landed on both feet; the Evo, in a bizarre form of telekinesis, lifted chunks of frozen earth and attempted to smash Ben with them only to be foiled by Ben's intangibility.

Intangible, remember mocked Ben?

With one fell punch the Evo fired the boulder at a heavily populated area of the town; with one tap of the Ultimatrix Ben turned from Big Chill to Humongosaur and with a second tap Humongosaur was replaced with his Hulking green ultimate form; Ben fired a missal at the boulder destroying it before it hit a crowd of civilians.

That takes care of that said Ben.

Ben was attacked from behind by the Evo who latched onto his back and began stabbing him.

OUCH, fine you want to play rough I can do that said Ben.

Ben jumped up and landed on his back crushing his smaller opponent; the Evo responded unleashing a barrage of blades into Bens back causing Ben to jump up with explosive force.

OUCH, you like hard ball, I can do harder said Ben.

The Evo recalled the frozen bits of boulder and they all shot into Ben with bullet speeds rebounding off of Ultimate Humongosaurs skin leaving ripples in their wake.

Ok that's smarts said Ben.

Ben turned around to face his foe when he was smacked in the face by a club made of ice and rock by the Evo.

Ok, you know what I'm sick of you said Ben.

Ben smashed the Evo into the ground and fired a barrage of missals point blank directly on top of the Evo leaving a rather large crater before Ben finally turned back to normal.

Severe genetic damage detected, repair stated the Ultimatrix.

Make it so said Ben.

The Ultimatrix fired a green energy beam at the Evo disintegrating the armor off of the Evo revealing Rex underneath.

You again said Ben Angrily!

Ben picked up Rex by the scruff and threw him against a wall before Six divided the two with a katana.

Cool it said Six.

This guy kidnapped ship said Ben Angrily.

When said Six?

Right before I got to your base said Ben.

That's impossible said Six.

Rex was ripping up the place for like two hours freak show and all said Bobo.

Then who did I smack around the desert said Ben?

A Dexlabs aero-ship arrived on the scene and out walked Dexter, with Julie beside him carrying Ship.

Ship your alright said Ben?

We found him in the ruins of the base said Julie.

I believe I can explain your question said Dexter.

Rex began rolling around in pain and began growing metallic growths and wires.

But first let's do something about him said Dexter.

Rex was brought aboard the aero-ship and hooked up to a nanite extractor.

Now then while he's in there I can begin to explain things, Computress file 45 said Dexter.

A flat screen TV slid out of the wall and showed a video of Rex in Mumbai chasing down a rampaging Evo, Rex knocked it down and cured it then suffered a Nanite Overload.

Rex suffered a Nanite overload at the same time the normally dormant Nanites in his body activated mutating him into the creature that tore apart the base said Dr. Holiday.

That doesn't explain how he was in two places at once said Ben?

There I have the answer role the security footage from the kidnapping said Dexter.

The security footage repeated the scene of the kidnapping except that Rex was blurred with white noise.

What's that said Bobo?

A glitch in the security reel caused by primitive hologram technology said Dexter.

So someone was using hologram technology to disguise himself as Rex, why said Dr. Holiday?

So to distract both Rex and Ben said Dexter.

That would require someone knowing not only about the Nanite activation but being responsible for it said Six.

Why said Ben.

Rex woke up from his sleep still in pain.

OUCH what hit me said Rex?

Several alien species some of which were genetically modified said Dexter.

What said Rex?

Let me put it to you this way said Dexter.

Dexter showed Rex a clip show of, the chase in Mumbai, Rex going Evo, Rex ripping apart the base and finally Rex getting thrown around by Ben

Ok said Rex.

White knight appeared on screen.

We have a situation said White Knight.

Situation resolved said Ben.

Not that one, both Purgatory and Paradise base have come under attack and both nanite extractors have been stolen said White Knight.

Those Extractors contain the largest concentration of nanites since the event said Dr. Holiday.

So it's safe to assume why we were distracted said Bobo with sarcasm.

We would have been able to deal with it but we're wasting precious time and resources trying to clean up the mess you knuckle heads made said White Knight.

Hey what did I do said Ben?

Released hundreds of Evo's from containment and spread active Nanites over a heavily populated area said White Knight.

Ben looked outside to see rampaging Evo's off in the distance before coming back inside.

Ah whoops said Ben.

Is Rex in any stable condition said White Knight?

No, that last hit from Ben pretty much shattered every bone in his body said Dr. Holiday.

Then you're going to have to clean up this mess Tennyson either Cure Contain or Kill them said White Knight.

Undisclosed location

The Mammoth creature, Identified as Equinox, from before was asleep by the stolen Nanite extractors when Rex's doppelganger walked in and its head perked up.

Any trouble hissed Equinox?

The holographic disguise around the doppelganger disappeared revealing Dr. Animo underneath.

Of course everything is going according to my master plan said Dr. Animo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

United

Dexter was using a bazooka like weapon to whip the Evo's into frenzy and force them into one general area in the desert where Ben created a dome out of Diamond Head crystal around them.

They're contained now is Rex ready with part 2 of this equation said Ben while pressing down on a Providence Communicator?

Dexlabs aero-ship

Dr. Holiday was by Rex's bedside looking over his surprisingly speedy recovery.

Not yet but soon, from what my tests can tell Rex's nanites gives him a healing factor it explains his ability to take punishment in the past said Dr. Holiday.

Good for future reference said Ben.

Just remember to contain them in a sphere Evo's are capable of Burrowing rapidly said Dr. Holiday.

Got yah, Ah man said Ben from the other side.

From the distance a homeless woman observed Ben's efforts to contain the burrowing Evo's before entering a red portal; the homeless woman walked into Animo's base and walked in on Animo enjoying a steak dinner.

How is our distraction fairing questioned Animo?

The Evo's have been contained and they're in the middle of curing them said the Homeless woman.

I see begin moving your strike teams into position we'll alert our ally to begin the distraction on schedule said Animo.

Yes master said the Woman.

Crystal Sphere

Rex finished curing one last Evo then called Providence.

That's the last of the ones I can cure said Rex.

Understood, seal off the rest of the Evo's in there we'll figure out a way of getting that thing out of there said Six.

Leave that to me, where do yah want it said Ben into his communicator?

Move it back to the site of the old Base said White Knight.

Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and transformed into Way Big; Ben tore the sphere out of the ground, climbed on top of it, and began rolling it back to the ruins of the providence base and jammed it into the crater where the Petting Zoo was.

Well that's the end of that lets have lunch said Ben.

Sounds good to me said Rex.

Negative we're still trying to put the base back together from your rampages said White Knight.

At the site where the sphere was built Rex and Six were waiting; suddenly a flash of yellow and Red zoomed by.

Dr. Holiday Rex has inexplicably disappeared said Six.

He's not the only one said Dr. Holiday.

Dr. Holiday observed where Dexter was setting and found a flash card that said _out to lunch_ in his place; Ben Dropped Rex and Dexter off in front Mr. Smoothie and dropped off three Smoothies and three sets of Chili fries on a table before setting down and turning back into Ben.

You do realize that I should call in half a dozen strike teams for kidnapping me said Dexter?

I'm not stopping you replied Ben.

I would but I'm fascinated by what ever concoction you've brought me said Dexter.

They're Chili fires said Ben.

I'm a vegetarian said Dexter.

It has vegetables said Ben.

Dexter squinted as he read the ingredients on the side of the box.

Just barely said Dexter!

If you don't want it I can have it said Ben.

Alas I'm a scientist and I'm nothing if I don't take risks said Dexter.

How about you said Ben?

Rex was too busy to hear Rex and had already begun eating his Chili Fries.

Personally I like the time away from those stuffed suits said Rex.

Then it's settled lets eat said Ben.

Orbit around the earth

A rift gate portal opened in earth's atmosphere and a large Mutraddi exited; in Jersey a blue Mutraddi with blue shoulder spikes, blue skin, large arms and long legs; from a sky scraper Coop Kiva and Jamie were relaxing when they spotted the Mutraddi beast.

Time to get to work said Coop.

Townsville mayor's office

The Mayor was in his office doing what he does best, eating pickles, when the phone rang.

Hello said the Mayor.

, our town is getting attacked by that killer robot again yelled man on the other end!

Ok I'll send help said the Mayor.

The Mayor hung up the phone and called the Utonium house.

Professor, Jersey is under attack by a Killer Robot they've requested the help of the girls said the Mayor.

Outside the hall it's revealed the homeless woman tapped the mayor's phone line and removed the cable she used to tap it as the Power Puff Girls flew by.

All going according to plan my lord distraction in full bloom said the woman.

Excellent Scorpio, activate the jamming device and move out the strike teams said Animo on the other end of the phone.

Scorpio removed an Id mask from her face revealing a creature with Ultimate Spider Monkey's upper body, a scorpion body for a lower half, and bat wings for arms.

Lets Rock said Scorpio.

The Luna House

Lance was Helping Ilana move in furniture into the house when Octus came from upstairs.

A rift gate opened in earth's atmosphere and another Mutraddi came through it landed in a city called New Jersey said Octus.

Then what are we waiting for said Lance?

Mr. Smoothie

Ben, Rex, and Dexter had just finished their meals when the Ultimatrix started beeping; Ben tapped the Ultimatrix and a hologram of Max appeared.

Hey Max what's up said Ben.

A rift gate opened in Earths atmosphere and something big came through and crashed into Jersey said Max.

Ok I'm on it said Ben.

Be careful Ben Kevin and Gwen are off world so you don't have your team behind you this time said Max.

Oh don't you worry I got it covered said Ben smiling while looking at Dexter and Rex.

Ever get the feeling you've been drafted said Rex?

Ben turned into Jetray and broke into the aero-ship again and got ship and brought it back to Rex and Dexter the three of them then flew off to New Jersey.

New Jersey

MEGAS was fighting the Mutraddi beast and manage to beat it into a crater before it flew back to the rift gate and disappeared.

That was weird it's like he was just waiting for something said Kiva?

Yah right I kicked his butt all over the place said Coop!

Hey what's that said Jamie Squinting.

Coop and Kiva observed a multicolor burst of light coming at them revealing the light was the Power Puff Girls nailing MEGAS in the head followed by repeated rounds of the girls hitting MEGAS.

That DOES IT yell Coop!

Coop used MEGAS to grab Buttercup and Bubbles.

Got it said Coop.

Not quite said Jamie.

How so said Coop?

They were three of them said Jamie.

Blossom continued her battering of MEGAS as Ben Rex and Dexter arrived in Ship.

Looks like we're late to the party said Ben!

It's a Machine, Do you guys know what I do to machines said Rex half hysterically.

Lets find out I'll fly overhead and you can hit him from above said Ben.

Ben positioned Ship over the battle only narrowly avoiding the swinging arms of MEGAS.

Mind the arms a hit from those would send us to the moon said Dexter.

Rex attempted to jump on top of MEGAS's head but instead grabbed onto his right hand where Buttercup was in a death grip.

Who are you questioned Buttercup?

Rex, fighter of Evo's, extractor of nanites, and rescuer of damsels in distress said Rex.

Rex used his powers to free Buttercup and she immediately grabbed him.

Damsel in distress said Buttercup angrily?

Coop used MEGAS's free arm to smack Buttercup and Rex out of the air, through an apartment building and into the ground; Buttercup rejoined her sisters in the air while Rex went underground to hit MEGAS from below.

So much for him said Ben!

Ben jumped out of Ship and turned into Humongosaur latching onto MEGAS left arm the crawling up to Bubbles in a death grip.

Need some help said Ben?

Please say Bubbles weakly?

Ben began pulling apart MEGAS grip releasing Bubbles, MEGAS then tightened his grip on Humongosaurs arms; Coop then shot MEGAS's hand, wrapped around Ben, into the ocean and directly into the approaching Symbionic Titan.

Ouch what did I hit said Ben.

The Symbionic titan came out of the water and looked down on Ben.

It must be a Mutraddi said Lance.

If it is he's the smallest Mutraddi I've ever seen said Ilana.

The titan kicked Ben back into Jersey where Ben grew to Humongosaurs full size in the process breaking the hand that bound his two arms.

Does he look small now said Lance?

Rex burrowed his way to MEGAS foot and climbed on noticing the new battle between Ben and the titan.

What is he doing said Rex?

While he held on with a smack hand Rex attempted to take control of MEGAS from the foot when suddenly Blossom flew in and froze MEGAS's foot to the ground and froze Rex in the process then Coop smashed the ice of his foot and Rex in the process.

Owe said Rex Weakly!

The Titan put Ben into a choke hold and began squeezing the life out of him.

That does it said Ben.

Ben hit the Ultimatrix and turned into Big Chill before hitting the Ultimatrix and turning into Ultimate Big Chill and freezing the titan before transforming into Way Big and smashing the titan with one punch; Coop and Ben locked eyes.

You guys attack me for no reason, interrupt my chill time and most importantly you made me miss the wrestling marathon said Coop with burning anger.

Coop slammed his head into a large button; MEGAS popped out a large laser gun and blasted Ben; Ben transformed at the last second into Chromastone, the laser shot Chromastone across the ocean and landing in the arctic.

I've had enough of this guy said Ben.

Ben fired a second laser into the ground and sent himself flying back at MEGAS propelled by the laser and smashed through MEGAS's left arm from the hand to elbow and landing on top of a radio antenna; MEGAS Stumbled back and was about to step on the newly healed Rex.

Not this time said Rex!

Rex turned his left arm into the BFS and his legs into punk busters; Rex jumped up and cut MEGAS's lower right leg in half straight down the middle before landing on both feet; the three Power Puffs then did a spiral attack into MEGAS's chest finally knocking the giant Mecha down.

If you guys are done smashing the city apart you may want to hear this said Dexter over the communicator.

On the ground everyone had gathered on ground level.

I found some information that may interest you the phenomenon refer as a rift gate has appeared before in every instance but one followed by a fight between a monster and a mecha referred to as the titan, the only instance this has not occur is in the first where the military had a run in with three mechanized hostiles of decidedly alien origin one of which I can safely Identify as our friend Octus here said Dexter.

That is quite correct but it was us who were attacked by your military said Octus.

Shoot first ask questions never I'm familiar with that philosophy said Ben.

Yes well judging by the familiarity in the phenomenon I'd say that the monsters came here looking for them and they take some responsibility using their big blue friend to fight them off said Dexter.

Ok that clears them up now what about you when we got here you with you're over grown tin-can were the only ones here said Ben?

Some big blue monster showed up started smashing stuff and I hammered it and just before you guys showed up it left said Coop.

I'm not entirely sure where the robot showed up however metallurgy tests ran on the metal shows it to be a hybridized metal Dexlabs has only recently finished work on 3 months ago something that should be impossible because this robot has started appearing in the year 2000 meaning that it is either from the future alien technology or some combination there of said Dexter.

The latter I'm from the 31st century humanity had lost a war with a race of vicious intergalactic warlords known as the Glorft; we stole a prototype mecha from the Glorft with a time drive a device capable of traveling throughout time we completed the prototype and attempted to send it back 2 years earlier to a last stand offensive but instead I sent it to the mid twentieth century where it spent nearly 5 decades in a junkyard before Coop found it or should I say destroyed it said Kiva.

Any of that checking out said Ben.

Yes, the military sited it as a comet my visual enhancements state otherwise said Dexter.

Which finally leads us to what you three are doing here said Ben?

We received a call for help from New Jersey's mayor, to save the town against that pile of junk said Blossom.

Some one lured you here, Dexter the second most recent rift gate said Ben?

Directly in front of one of your plumbers satellites said Dexter.

And the most recent said Ben.

Just when we got here virtually impossible to find, hidden in the glare of the sun said Dexter.

Someone wanted to make it look like one of those monsters were sent here, but didn't want it look like it left, Coop how long have you been riding around in that Mecha said Ben?

Going onto 10 years now said Coop.

And this is the first time Jersey has called for help, Dexter hack the mayors phone did they call for help said Ben?

No said Dexter after a few moments of key punching on his hand held computer.

That's impossible said Blossom!

It was a trap someone wanted everyone here to think that robot was attacking Jersey but why, to keep us away from something Blossom what's your home phone said Ben.

555-3401 why said Blossom?

Checking a theory said Ben.

Ben got out his cell phone and dialed the number.

No answer, no answering machine, no signal, not even a, the number you've dialed is not available message something is wrong; Rex, Dexter stay here and help them fix the robot then meet us in Townsville the rest of you if you can fly then get your butts down to Townsville everyone else into Ship said Ben!

Everyone followed Ben's orders, from the top of a nearby building a creature that resembles a cross between XLR8 and Jetray observed the conversation then ran its way to Townsville and met up with Scorpio.

What are you doing here Slasher said Scorpio?

Ben Tennyson has discovered our plot ahead of schedule he has figured out the distraction and is coming here now said Slasher.

This is no complication we have all we need, burn the town to the ground that should cover our tracks if you're going to be captured don't understood said Scorpio.

Understood maim said Slasher.

Scorpio disappeared through a red portal and the Slasher observed Ben and his extended team flew into town; inside Ship Ben Ilana lance and Octus were riding the little guy into town while Power Puff Girls simply flew into town.

What do you think Animo is doing here said Ben?

Three explosions flowed down a street.

Doing what monsters do best in this town said Buttercup.

Slasher jumped to an office building and began vibrating it, suddenly the building crumbled and its metal frame shattered like glass; Ship flew in and attempted to fight Slasher only to be caught in a tornado with all the debris flying around.

He's a blow hard eh; fine I know some one who can blow harder said Ben.

Ben leaped out of Ship and turned into Terraspin and countered Slasher's tornado with one of his own neutralizing both; in the Utonium house the Power Puff Girls arrived home to discover their father unconscious on the floor.

PROFFESSOR said Bubbles concerned!

Buttercup look around there's a chance what ever did this is still around said Blossom.

Buttercup looked around the house and saw that the hot water heater was overheating and was pointed at the labs energy core; Buttercup raced back up stairs.

EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE THE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW yelled Buttercup!

The girls did as Buttercup said and dragged the professor out with them before the hot water heater was fired into the energy core and destroyed the house; Ben chased Slasher to Mojo's Volcano; Slasher twisted a bunch of knobs and ran out of the building, Ben burst out of the ground and grabbed Slasher as Armodrillo; Slasher attempted to vibrate his way out of Ben's choke hold only to be met with Armodrillo's counter vibrations.

Nice try you aren't the only one who can vibrate.

Slasher slipped into unconsciousness as Ben let him go before heading back into Mojo's volcano to see what Slasher did and looked on with horror.

He reversed the geothermal pump, oh god it's a bomb said Ben.

Ben jumped out the base and smashed the side of the volcano a burst of lava shot out and landed in the ocean with the lava before climbing out.

Gwen's right steam baths are relaxing said Ben climbing out.

Providence

Everyone except Dexter was in a lounge room waiting for the odd man out to arrive, and so he did.

Well said Ben?

He's dead said Dexter.

How said Rex?

Starvation said Dexter.

Come again said Blossom?

From what I was able to decipher from Kineceleran, and Aerophibian physiology Kinecelerans have a average life span of 4 to 5 years a result of extremely high Metabolic Rate burning out the Aerophibian physiology was able to balance this out a bit but not by enough said Dexter.

So his metabolism burnt out said Ben.

Correct said Dexter.

Any information about what he was doing said Blossom.

Whatever he wanted from Townsville, if anything, he did a good job of hiding the evidence said Dexter.

A distraction for a distraction that doesn't make any since said Ben?

This means that they were after something and the one thing I can think of, Chemical X said Blossom!

Ok Nanites make Evo's more Nanite Bigger the Evo, Chemical X gives super powers increases the intelligence to sapient levels and Animo's technology splices alien DNA and creates giant mutants said Dexter writing his notes on a holo-board.

I once saw a guy get pumped full of a ton of active nanites he turned like Mt Everest big said Rex.

I remember a similar thing happen with Mojo and a large amount of Chemical X when we first met him said Blossom.

Didn't stop us from kicking his butt said Buttercup.

What ever he's doing we're not going to let him, Rex Providence has a way of tracking active Nanites right said Ben?

Yah but all the nanites from Paradise and Purgatory base are inactive said Rex.

Inactive nanites are no good to Animo said Ben!

Good point said Rex.

Undisclosed location

Animo was in video conference with an angry General Modula.

I entrust one of my mightiest Mutraddi to you and yet the princess LIVES you promised results Animo shouted Modula angrily!

Oh and results we shall have I have almost everything I need to complete my plans and them Modula you shall have your princesses head on a platter said Animo.

And yet you have shown me nothing to reassure me of this plan of yours said Modula.

Oh trust me when my plans go into action, gods will walk the earth said Animo with a grin on his face!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We Stand

Everyone was gathered in Dexter's aero-ship as Doctor Holiday ran the program that would hone in on the massive amount of stolen nanites and therefore Animo's base of operations.

How can Animo possess the single largest concentration of active nanites on the planet and we can't find one of them said Ben?

The program pin pointed the location of Animo's base to somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

You were saying said Dr. Holiday?

The location began moving.

That's strange its moving said Ben?

Makes since Dr. Animo's base is likely a boat or submarine or some form of aerial or Aquatic transportation said Dexter.

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean

Rex and Ben, in Plumber suits, were preparing to dive down to the water but noticing that Ilana and Lance were not in their suits.

You do know that I brought enough suits for everyone right said Ben?

We're good said Lance.

Ben also noticed that the Power Puff Girls while putting on their suits were not wearing their helmets.

You do know those come with helmets asked Ben?

We're good said Blossom.

Slightly confused Ben decided to just roll with it and jumped out of the aero-ship and into the water followed by Rex and the Power Puffs while Ilana and Lance went in after getting into their respective armors first.

Remember we didn't find anything on the surface so that means Animo's base is underwater keep an eye out for anything suspicious said Ben.

Bubbles flew past a large chunk of coral and observed something in the distance.

Ah guys I think I found it said Bubbles.

Ilana joined Bubbles and gapped at what she saw.

Ah guys you're going to want to see this said Ilana.

Everyone joined Ilana and Bubbles and saw what they were gapping at… a gigantic cyborg whale coated in Taedenite.

Oh that isn't good said Ben.

Lance used his armor to zoom in the whale and observed dark green lobsters picking away at the Taedenite shell of the whale.

Something from a sea food platter is hacking away at those crystals said Lance.

Probably one of Animo's creations made to mine that Taedenite said Ben!

Why would he do that said Dexter?

Taedenite is pretty valuable a rare energy source and stronger then any earth bound material said Ben.

Intriguing I must collect a few samples for study once this crisis is over with said Dexter through the communicator.

Intriguing; that thing is going to kill us and that's all you have to say said Rex!

Not if it doesn't know we're here said Ben.

Lance zoomed in on the top of the whale and observed a metal construct strapped to the whales back.

Someone strapped a base to that thing's back that's likely where Animo is working said Lance.

Then how do we get to it said Buttercup.

Follow the sea food platters said Ben.

Ben and the others began secretly trailing the lobsters, sadly they saw them and activated a switch marked intruder alert; the ear ringing sound of alarms filled the water.

That can't be good said Rex.

The whale opened it's mouth and out shot three missal like projectiles before the whale itself got up to swim away.

Oh no you don't, Lance Octus lets rock said Ilana.

Lance Octus and Ilana formed the Symbionic titan and put the whale into a choke hold the three projectiles turned around and went after the titan; the Power Puff Girls intercepted one, Rex went after the second and Ben activated the Ultimatrix to fight the third.

RIPJAWS hmm didn't even know I still had this one said Ben.

The projectile attempted to rush and grab Ben; instead Ben grabbed onto him with his jaws and revealed that it's a clone of Slasher.

Oh that isn't good mumbled Ben.

The Slasher used lasers mounted on its back to smash Ben into the Whale; meanwhile Rex was fighting a Slasher of his own using the BFS.

I have had enough of you said Rex angrily!

Rex made his hands into fists and shot himself down by accidentally activating neuro-shock repulsors in his suit.

Where did that come from said Rex?

Rex experimentally squeezed his fist sparking it with energy then observed the incoming Slasher.

I wonder said Rex?

Rex formed the smack hands and shot a massive neuro-shock out of one of his smack hands briefly shooting the Slasher he was fighting out of the water.

Oh you are so going down said Rex.

Rex continued to fire massive neuro blasts through his smack hands at his Slasher while the Power Puff Girls attempted to triple team their speedier opponent but failed on all accounts.

Why won't you hold still said Buttercup!

The Slasher diverted from the Power Puff Girls and went after Rex and managed to squarely punch him in the helmet cracking Rex's dome.

Ah guy's problem yelled Rex!

Ben tapped the Ultimatrix and turned into Big Chill and froze the water around Rex's helmet making an impromptu helmet repairing the damaged one in the process.

You ok said Ben?

Little cold but I'm ok said Rex.

The three Slashers went after Ben; Ben simply remained intangible and as they attempted to attack him they simply passed through leaving behind frozen jets of water that floated to the surface.

That isn't going to work said Ben!

The Power Puff Girls were each able to grab onto one of the Slashers.

Hold onto them tight they are slippery little pains in the butt said Ben.

Blossom used her ice breath to encase the Slashers then they simply allowed their frozen quarry to float to the surface.

Let's see them slip out of that said Blossom.

The Whale fired several Taedenite shards into the titan forcing it to return into Octus, Lance and Ilana without armor.

Girls get them to the boat me and Rex will take down the big guy said Ben.

We will say Rex?

Ben tapped the Ultimatrix and Big Chill was replaced with a Red humanoid clam.

Water Hazard, let's rock said Ben!

Ben toke control of ocean and used it to restrain the whale and raise it above the water then Dexter fired a freeze ray and froze the watery restraints covering the Whaler rendering it immobile; inside Animo received an alert stating that both the Slashers and the lobsters have been incapacitated and the whaler beached.

I need more time said Animo.

Animo deactivated stasis pods releasing his three generals; Outside Rex was on the surface trying to remove his make shift helmet when Ben used Swampfire to simply melt it off.

Thanks said Rex.

Ben turned into Jetray and Rex grew his Boogie Pack and both were used to fly to the top of the whaler and Rex used a smack hand to rip the door off the base.

Lets go said Rex with youthful enthusiasm.

Rex's enthusiasm was met with the barrel of the bagpipe cannon causing him to be fired high into the air before being stabilized by the boogie pack.

Ouch what hit me said Rex?

Cannon, Scorpio and a third mutant that resembled a mammoth with high tech weapons replacing a tail and tusks, a large mutant cobra replacing a trunk and finally the appearance that half of its body was on fire while the other half of it looked like it was frozen solid.

That would be him said Ben pointing to Cannon.

Cannon blasted at Ben and Rex knocked the Mammoth into the water only for it to save itself by creating a ice raft then fired at Rex with fire balls.

Fire and ice, you must have been the one who caused me to go crazy, might I ask your name amigo said Rex?

They call me Equinox responded the mutant.

Equinox made a path way of ice to chase after Rex in mid air; at the aero-ship the Power Puff girls dropped off Lance Ilana and Octus while Dexter watched the battle.

I'd join in on that battle if I was you one of those mutants was involved in the attack on Townsville said Dexter.

Excuse me said Blossom!

The one that appears to be a cross between a bat and a scorpion is producing webbing I found at Townsville said Dexter.

All three of the Power Puff Girls flew strait to the battle; Scorpio was attempting to help her two allies with web attacks that is until she had to redirect her focus to the Power Puff Girls attempting to kill her she attempted to web them but they turned her attack against her when they were hit with the web they dragged Scorpio into the air and trapped her in a braid of her own web then Buttercup hammer tossed her onto the aero ship rocking it a little in the process.

I thought that would do it said Dexter.

While the Power Puff girls were man handling Scorpio Ben was fighting Cannon; Cannon fired a blast at Ben knocking him into the water; Cannon looked over the ice flow and saw two flashes of bright green light; suddenly Ultimate Humongosaurs missals shot out of the water Rex immediately used the Slam Cannon to grab one and shot it into the barrel of Cannon's cannon causing it to explode and shoot Cannon directly into the bay of the aero-ship.

Bobo get out the electro cuffs said Six.

How many yelled Bobo?

All of them said Six!

Ben climbed out of the water as Ultimate Humongosaur then turned back to Humongosaur then Water Hazard, Ben gathered a tsunami of water and blasted it at Equinox extinguishing his flames and causing his own ice powers to encase himself in a block of ice.

That Gets rid of him now lets give Animo the cold shoulder said Ben.

A platform rose out of the back of the whale carrying a larger Nanite extractor and with Dexter's telescope plugged into it.

Super mutant making laser plus mega concentration of Active Nanites said Rex!

Not good said Ben!

Very not Good said Blossom!

Then lets get rid of it said Buttercup!

Every one flew to the platform and was met with Animo.

Ah Rex my old friend, how are you asked Animo?

Do I know you said Rex?

Of course you do, I made you said Animo!

Rex grew the BFS and placed the massive blade inches away from Animo's face.

Talk now said Rex.

Hmm no said Animo!

Animo grabbed the BFS and sent a electrical shock through it into Rex destroying the BFS and sent Rex flying into the ocean; Ben slammed down the Ultimatrix and his form was replaced by a hulking humanoid tiger.

RATH, LET ME TELL YAH SOMETHING DR. ALOYSIUS ANIMO, NOBODY SHOOTS RATH'S FRIENDS INTO THE OCEAN yelled Ben!

Ben leaped into the air and attempted to double duke Animo; Animo however responded with another electrical blast shooting Ben a shorter distance then Rex crashing into the base of the ice prison in the process and returning to human form.

That sucked said Ben.

The Power Puff Girls attempted to triple team Animo But were met with equal force in the form of Rex's Nanite powers in Animo and Nanomech's self upgrading powers; Ben was about to activate the Ultimatrix when the Aero-Ship flew in.

Ben get on the ship the Nanites in that tank have become active and it's going to blow said Dexter.

Ben jumped onto the ship then they flew to the battle.

Get in here that thing is going to blow yelled Ben!

The Power Puff Girls continued their onslaught without hearing Ben's warning.

They can't hear you said Dr. Holiday.

Then I won't ask said Ben slapping the Ultimatrix.

In an instant Ben was replaced by Terraspin, Ben used Terraspin's wind power to suck in the Power Puff Girls into the ship While Animo furiously hung onto the platform with a smack hand; the extractor detonated and forced the Aero-ship to retreat.

What a way to go said Ben.

Suddenly a massive roar could be heard from the smoke and out walked a massive 100 foot tall creature with Water Hazards legs and hood, Terraspin's torso, Armodrillo's arms, AmpFibian's tentacles hanging down from its head, NRG's neck with slots, Way Big's horns, arm fins and leg fins and finally Animo's face on it.

Oh Shitake mushrooms said Ben.

I am Dr. Animo and I am REBORN, I am the GOD OF MONSTERS roared the massive Creature.

Go Get help get anyone you can find I'll hold him off said Ben.

Tennyson that's suicide said Dexter.

I've been told that before said Ben.

Ben jumped out of the ship and tapped the Ultimatrix and Terraspin's form was replaced with the hulking Giant Way Big.

Alright Animo lets see how you do against the original said Ben.

Ben threw a punch at Animo who caught it with ease.

Call me Apocalypse, that's what I am the end of this world said Animo.

Animo activated his left piston arm and coated his fist with radioactive fire and electricity and punched Ben square in the gut and sent him flying a good distance before Ben fell unconscious and turned back to human, then Blossom caught him and brought him aboard the aero-ship; Buttercup and Bubbles attempted to attack Animo but he grabbed them and smashed them together and threw them into the ocean; suddenly Rex erupted from the ocean with the Boogie pack and brought them onboard the ship.

Let's get out of here, there's nothing we can do said Rex.

Given Animo's trajectory I would say he's heading for New Jersey said Dexter.

He's after MEGAS he's one of the only forces on earth capable of stopping Animo said Blossom.

And pretty much the only one that isn't out of commission at the moment added Rex.

New Jersey

Kiva was monitoring communications on her holo-computer; Jamie and Coop were playing Go-Fish on a patio-set, and Julie was playing fetch with Ship who was retrieving the ball using a wide array of items he copied.

Hey Coop why can't we play video games in your basement again asked Jamie?

Coop had a flashback in which he was playing a game in his basement he lost the game with 999999 points and was one point away from high score enraged he threw a chair into the TV screaming before returning to the present.

TV's busted was Coops response.

Coop we have a message from Dexter said Kiva.

Finally we've been on standby for a day said Coop.

A full day since Coop didn't break anything that's a new record for you said Jamie.

Coop walked over to where Kiva was setting.

What's up said Coop?

Animo's plan has come full circle he's used the items he stole from us to transform himself into a 100 foot tall amalgamation of Ben's aliens he's already taken out Ben, Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Titan said Dexter.

That's one heck of a rap sheet said Jamie.

Please me and MEGAS can kick all those losers butts said Coop.

One of those losers kicked your butt said Jamie.

Agreed Coop wait for us to get there so that we can regroup and coordinate our efforts said Dexter.

Screw that said Coop.

Coop jumped into his car and activated MEGAS raising him out of the ground and destroying his garage in the process.

Dexter Coop just recklessly disregarded your orders said Kiva.

Why does no one listen to me, Ship can transform into a space craft use him to fly to my location maybe we can coordinate our efforts with what we have said Dexter.

Check what's the plan said Kiva.

Professor Utonium has developed a neutralizing agent to chemical X we're picking it up he claims he has synthesize a super concentrated dose, and we have the stolen Nanite extractors using both we believe we can completely neutralize Dr. Animo said Dexter.

Assuming we can get close enough to use them on him said Rex.

Let's assume we'll meet you at the docks Coop is going to need backup said Kiva.

Agreed I'll send Blossom to extract Coop when necessary said Dexter.

New Jersey shore

Coop arrived at the shore inside MEGAS ready for a fight.

Get out here you coward yelled Coop.

Suddenly a gigantic storm cloud loomed over New Jersey and a massive bolt of lighting shot down from the sky right in front of MEGAS emerging from the resulting crater was Dr. Animo.

Ah so nice of you to not make me look for you said Animo.

Coop immediately hit a button that read "_Ultra-destroyer mode_" suddenly three massive cannons emerged from MEGAS chest and both arms as well as his entire front being covered in missals; Coop fired the massive barrage at Animo, Animo however made full use of his new wind powers to send the projectiles back where they came from causing severe damage to MEGAS; Coop launched a final desperate assault against Animo to no avail Animo simply grabbed a fist and used a electrical pulse to fry MEGAS from the inside out causing it to explode.

Inside Coops Car

Coop suddenly found himself flying over the ocean he looked out the window to see that MEGAS was gone and the car was being carried by Blossom.

What Happened to MEGAS asked Coop?

Animo happened said Blossom!

Blossom put Coops car down in the hangar of the Aero-ship at the same time Ship landed in the hangar.

COOP YOU IGNORANT FOOL, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE said Dexter his accent as fiery as ever!

Enough Dexter, we aren't going to beat Animo by turning against one another said Blossom.

I'd advise you to listen to her Dexter said an all too familiar voice.

Everyone looked around to see a 30 year old man dress in a lab coat, with a yellow and red bow tie and a pair of Goggles hanging around his neck.

Professor Paradox said Kiva in Awe shock.

Listen here I don't know how you got on this ship and if you're not going to help I suggest you leave now said Dexter.

Paradox rolled his eyes at Dexter and flipped open his pocket watch and the whole ship blurred for a moment Coop looked out the Window in awe.

Guys you're going to want to see this said Coop!

Everyone looked out to see a massive looming Volcano and dinosaurs where the ocean once was before being returned to the present with another blur.

Now that I have your attention I've come to inform you on how to defeat Dr. Animo said Paradox.

Is there a weapon hidden somewhere that we can use to defeat him said Dexter?

Of course not everything you need is on this ship said Paradox!

New Jersey shore

Animo was standing Idle watching footage of the destruction he was wreaking on the world using spy satellites he Hijacked using his electrical powers.

Seems so simple in retrospect said Animo!

Meanwhile Rex, Blossom and Ship stood on top of a sky scraper watching Animo wreak his Chaos across the globe, Rex rolled up his sleeve revealing Lances Manus watch.

Man I hope that guy was right about this said Rex.

Rex activated the Manus Armor, Blossom activated the Corus armor, and Ship turned himself into a copy of Octus; the three of them flew towards Animo and formed what resembled the Symbionic titan except for a large device on its chest with what looked like a charm of Bezel, with MEGAS's arms, legs, and back fins.

Wow this feels weird you okay said Rex?

Fine how about the little guy said Blossom.

SHIIIP!

I'll take that as a yes said Blossom.

Good because its show time said Rex.

The Titan walked up to Animo a enlarged version of the BFS drawn.

Didn't my pet already deal with you said Animo?

We're the 2.0 version said Rex!

Rex activated the Buzz saw function of the BFS and pointed it to Animo.

Rex is that you in there said Animo?

Yep said Rex!

Rex leaped at Animo intending to saw him in half with the BFS; Animo used a wind attack to shoot the Titan away.

We need a new strategy here said Rex.

There I may be off help said Dexter.

Dexter Where are you asked Rex Confused!

I'm speaking through the com system Rex now listen; By throwing Dr. Animo into space we cut him off from the earth, wind and water this will significantly weaken his new abilities and leave him open to initiate our plan said Dexter.

How do you propose we do that said Rex?

Fly him there said Dexter!

He says with such ease said Rex sarcastically.

Enough with the Sarcasm, we'll meet you above the planet said Dexter.

Rex activated both Smack Hands and dug into the earth he tunneled underneath Animo, popped out of the ground, grabbed Animo and flew high into the air and into orbit before tossing him into space and flying by Dexter's aero-ship in the process.

Rex we are in position but the Nanite extractor will not work without you said Dexter.

In English you have to break off from the titan and get your butt over here ASAP said Bobo.

But if I break off from the titan that will leave Animo free to get back to earth said Rex.

Ship broke off from the titan and turned into his space craft form then fired his obliterator at Rex pushing him in the direction of the ship.

He shot at me said Rex!

He knew that the Manus armor would protect you said Dexter.

How does he know that said Rex!

Animo attempted to slam his fist into Ship, but Ship turned into a copy the titan they were using earlier.

If I had to guess I'd say that he knows it inside and out, now get in here so that we can initiate the plan said Dexter.

Rex entered the ship and deactivated the Manus armor, and took off his gloves and jacket so that he could be fitted with the equipment to work with the extractor and a Plumber's suit so that he can breathe in space.

We've modified the extractor so that you can extract the Nanites while you're conscious said Doctor Holiday.

I thought we couldn't risk my Nanites activating while we extracted them said Rex.

It's not worth the risk in a controlled environment however you can't extract Nanites while you're unconscious said Dexter.

Ok one question, does this plan involve Animo being cooperative because I doubt he's going to let me suck the Nanites out of him said Rex.

Yes he will Computress have you isolated the frequency that Animo used to control the satellites said Dexter.

Computress beamed in, in her sleek hologram/android form.

Yes Dexter and connected it to the isolated channel as well said Computress giving Dexter a radio like device.

Excellent then initiate the next phase of our plan said Dexter.

Several dozen satellites turned around and pointed themselves at Animo; Dexter used the communication device to contact Animo.

Attention Dr. Animo if you look closely you'd notice several dozen satellites pointed at you they are armed with long range anti-nanite weapons if you don't allow Rex to come over there and cure you then we will open fire on your position and destroy you with the force of several dozen gigaton nuclear warheads said Dexter.

You're bluffing said Animo!

Ask Ship if I'm bluffing said Dexter.

Ship used a copy of the BFS to cut off his hand which quickly grew back he allowed the severed hand to float into open space before it was fired on by the satellites and destroyed.

That was the warning shot said Dexter.

Animo flew directly at earth.

He's trying to get away, Rex are you in position asked Dexter.

Outside the Ship Rex was moving in front of the ship with the extractor hose attached to his suit.

Yah but I don't know what I'm doing out here said Rex.

A door opened on the side of the ship and out came laser cannons.

Not again whimpered Rex!

The cannon shot Rex across the massive void of space and into the chest of Animo.

WHY IS EVERYONE SHOOTING LASERS AT ME yelled Rex?

Focus Rex cure him and get this over with said Dexter.

Rex attempted to cure Animo but failed.

Dexter perhaps you need to renegotiate our terms said Rex.

Try total surrender said Animo.

Animo attempted to grab Rex but he managed to escape into Animo's innards through one of the holes in his chest removing the extractor cable in the process.

That was a close one said Rex!

Oh it gets closer boy you are in my domain now this is where I rule and where you will die said Animo his voice echoing throughout his body.

Exactly I'm in your domain and I bet I can do more damage to you then you can do to me said Rex.

Rex attempted to slash and hack at Animo's innards with the BFS only for them to heal instantaneously.

Well we've seen what kind of damage you can do, so let's see what Kind of damage I can do said Animo.

A blown vein released large quantities of liquid, grabbed Rex and dragged him into the vein before it was repaired; Rex was shot through the heart, literarily, and directly into the brain where he saw Animo in Nanomech form plugged into the brain of the Apocalypse creature.

Oh that's just wrong, but I bet if I separate him from his pet it won't be able to resist being cured said Rex.

Rex brought out the BFS and got ready to cut off Animo from his latest monster; suddenly Animo woke up and began emitting electronic pulses smashing Rex into the wall of the brain cavity.

DO YOU THINK YOU CAME HERE BY ACCIDENT, I MADE YOU BOY AND I CAN DESTROY YOU loomed Animo in a deep monotone voice.

Suddenly Rex's eyes shot open with a solid blue glowing aurora enveloping them.

Threat to host body detected, source identified course of Action: ELIMINATE said Rex in a monotone computer voice!

Rex activated both Punk Boots and used them to push onto Animo, Animo started throwing bolts of lightning at Rex; Rex simply kicked them aside and grabbed Animo's neck, Rex rendered Animo unconscious with a neuro shock then cured him stripping away his Nanomech armor then throwing him against a wall.

Threat neutralized said Rex again.

Rex's Eyes returned to normal and he collapsed into a crouch with a massive headache.

Oh what happened said Rex rubbing his head.

You fool you've doomed us both, do you have any ideal where we are said Animo!

Not really said Rex.

Out side the Apocalypse creature had entered orbit and began plummeting to earth with the cable locked into its hand dragging the aero-ship along with it.

Brace for impact, Computress see if you can drag the ship over water a safe but close distance to the shore would be well appreciated said Dexter.

The ship fired in the boosters and began dragging itself and the Apocalypse creature west only narrowly missing Hawaii and splashing down off shore; inside everyone was unscathed and getting up from getting throttled around the ship.

Every one ok asked Dr. Holiday.

Everyone responded with nods ok signs and Thumbs up.

Blossom see if you can drag us to civilization said Six.

On it said Blossom.

Blossom got outside the aero-ship, grabbed Rex's cable and used it to drag the aero-ship and the Apocalypse creature to Hawaii.

Oh Hawaii, I'm going to enjoy this said Bobo.

This is not a vacation Bobo said Six.

Says you said Bobo.

Suddenly the Apocalypse creature shrank to half its size, then Rex crawled out of the creature through the nose.

Ewe I never want to do that again said Rex disgusted with his experience.

Rex you're still alive cheered Blossom with joy!

Of course I'm alive do you think a crash course in hybrid alien/E.V.O./mutant biology will stop me, I've already given him the antidote X how about you pass me that cable so I can finish the job said Rex!

Blossom gave Rex the cable and Rex plugged it into his suit, Then Rex proceeded to cure the Apocalypse creature while Dr. Holiday and Dexter pumped the large flow of excess nanites out of Rex reducing the creature to nothing and leaving behind nothing but the unconscious Dr. Animo.

Not a bad day's work said Rex.

Yep and now for a little R&R said Bobo.

Yah pity I won't be able to enjoy it said Rex.

Why not said Blossom?

Rex fainted.

Oh said everyone simultaneously.

Dexlabs building

Ilana, Lance, Octus, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Ben were in regenerative pods taken from Animo's Lab while everyone else observed from a distance.

Ah Dexter what are those doing here asked Rex?

Dr. Animo has made some amazing leaps and bounds in medical technology specifically in stem cell research he seems to have designed these specifically to heal he soldiers said Dexter.

What about them asked Blossom pointing to Dexter's patients?

The titan absorbed the vast amount of Lance, Ilana and Octus' damage they'll be ok within the hour, Buttercup and Bubbles sustained more damage then most humans can take however their heightened durability and heightened metabolic rate is fixing those problems said Dexter.

Thank goodness said Blossom Relieved!

Ben on the other hand, Animo's punch shattered his bones, gave him severe neurological damage, 3rd degree burns covering 30% of his body, and radiation poisoning I've sent the rest of Animo's equipment to Research and development to see what we can do to repair the damage but it may not be enough said Dexter.

Does he have anyone we should talk to said Professor Utonium?

I got his parents on speed dial, along with his Grandfather he can contact family and friends said Julie.

Call them in, in the mean time it's been a long day and everyone can use some rest said Dexter.

Dexter had everyone teleported away at the same time Computress appeared with a holographic clipboard which she handed to Dexter.

The telemetry from the retrieved telescope said Computress.

The image on the Telescope showed a large green planet with what looked like smaller colorful planets sticking out of it.

These coordinates can't be correct this planet wasn't here when the telescope was stolen, I will have to correct it said Dexter.

Suddenly the lab was filled with an all too familiar intruder alert and the lights went out.

DEE- Yelled Dexter at the top of his lungs!

Providence base

Inside an interrogation room Dr. Animo was in a prison Jumpsuit waiting for someone to show up when Dr. Holiday walked in and sat down across from him.

Dr. Animo we have a proposition for you said Dr. Holiday.


End file.
